<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forget-Me-Not by tornyourdress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443149">Forget-Me-Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress'>tornyourdress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>S7.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassie Newton/Dawn Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forget-Me-Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>S7.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She dreams of Cassie the night after she dies.</p><p>They are sitting under the trees, and Cassie looks at her. "You're going to make a difference, Dawn, you really are."</p><p>Dawn smiles shyly. "Really?"</p><p>Cassie nods, playing with her hair. Dawn watches, captivated. Cassie's got cool hair. She wishes she could get hers to look like that, all crinkly and blonde with a purple streak. Only then she'd just be copying Cassie, and it wouldn't be special, wouldn't be different.</p><p>Everything about Cassie is a little different, but in a good way. There are a lot of individualistic kids at school, but Cassie's the only one who doesn't seem to be working hard at being different. She's just who she is, and that's what makes her different.</p><p>"What about you?" Dawn asks.</p><p>"What about me?" Cassie responds. She's doodling on the cover of her notebook.</p><p>"You're going to make a difference, too," Dawn says firmly.</p><p>Cassie smiles sadly. "Not me."</p><p>"But - you will. I mean, you're so - amazing, and beautiful, and smart, and special - you're going to do something great, I know you are." Dawn knows she's babbling a little, and she blushes.</p><p>"You're so sweet," Cassie grins.</p><p>"It's true," Dawn says softly. She touches the grass with her hand, feeling the sensation of each blade beneath her palm. Cassie's hand reaches out and brushes against hers.</p><p>"Promise me something?" Cassie whispers, moving closer.</p><p>"Sure," Dawn says, her heart beating faster.</p><p>Cassie kisses her softly on the lips. "Don't forget me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>